1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to spectacle apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved adjustable lens spectacle apparatus wherein the same is arranged to alter magnification of a spectacle pair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnification structure in association with spectacle apparatus has been utilized in the prior art to provide for enhanced magnification in the viewing of various objects. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a unitary organization wherein the rear and forward lens frames contained by the structure are relatively adjustable to alter magnification to provide for adjustable magnification in use. Prior art structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,043 to Houston wherein a spectacle structure utilizes a monocular lens mounted rearwardly of one of a plurality of lens members within a spectacle structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,918 to Freche, et al. sets forth a spectacle pair utilizing rotatable lens structure mounted to a forward surface of each spectacle lens to effect varying magnification in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,983 to Daniels sets forth a magnification lens mounted fixedly to a spectacle lens structure.
And similarly, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,327 to Keeler sets forth a manner of mounting magnification structure relative to a forward magnification lens.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved adjustable lens spectacle apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.